world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022015doirvyllen
03:11 GA: Dina walks down the hallways, occasionally peeking into random doors curiously. 03:12 GC: Vyll3n is out of br3ath, h3 looks lik3 h3's b33n looking for you. "Doir! Er... Dina! I hav3 so much to t3ll youuuu!" 03:12 GC: "Okay so..." 03:13 GA: "hello, whoever you are! whats the tale, nightengale? 03:13 GA: " 03:13 GC: "Jack, is lik3, my s3npai now. And h3 gam3 m3 a flashdriv3, and told m3 not to g3t in troubl3. And w3 got sh3nanicit3. And I don't know what to do with it. And.... Oh mannn" 03:13 GC: "This is Vyll3n, btw." 03:13 GA: Dina facepalms. "no, no... lily told me jack killed one of you kids right in front of you!" 03:14 GA: "what are you doing???" 03:14 GC: "Y3ah Fat3. Sh3 di3d. But sh3 still has h3r dr3ams3lf. W3 can kiss h3r." 03:14 GA: "he beheaded someone right in front of you!" 03:15 GA: "what the fuck, dude?" 03:15 GC: "No but, I don't think h3's r3ally BAD. H3 h3lp3d us so much. And h3 gav3 m3 a flashdriv3. And-- Y3ah it was hardcor3." 03:15 GA: "a flashdrive. an evil hacker gave you a flashdrive." 03:15 GA: "clearly, you should plug that in to your computer so it can infect the shit out of it." 03:16 GC: "But what if it contains s3cr3t hacks. Or just lik3... All kinds of porn. H3 also gav3 m3 this oth3r thing that tast3s lik3 blood!" 03:16 GC: "I k33p fiv3 comput3rs on m3 at a tim3. 03:16 GC: "That is hardly a probl3m." 03:16 GA: "what thing?" 03:17 GC: "I dunno." H3 hands Dina th3 thing. "It tast3s lik3 blood. Might b3 som3 kind of s3x toy. Who knows." 03:18 GC: "Probably a s3x toy." 03:18 GA: "so you got a thing, which might be a sex toy, and you shoved it in your mouth." 03:18 GC: "Y3ah. Tast3s lik3 blood." 03:18 GC: "But I got Sh3nanicit3. What do I do with it?" 03:18 GA: Dina hands it back and de-gloves the hand that touched it, replacing it with a fresh one. 03:19 GA: "oh, uh, those are for breaking rules, i guess. you can put your aspect up to +5 so you can god tier, but there are much more interesting things you can do with it since you're not pressed to god tier like most of the vets were." 03:20 GA: "you can put any other skill too, but im sure you can think of creative uses for it when the time comes. just dont waste it. shits rare, and you killed a friend for it." She crosses her arms. 03:20 GC: "What if I... REALLY brok3 th3 rul3s lik3... putting a diff3r3nt asp3ct thing on th3r3?" 03:20 GC: "OR MADE MORE USING THIS ONE PIECE. 03:20 GC: " 03:21 GA: "well, you could save the code and alchemize more later." 03:21 GC: "Right. Th3 mats might cost a shitload though..." 03:21 GC: "Stuff was hard to com3 by." 03:22 GA: "yeah, no kidding." Dina is practically radiating stern fatherly disapproval. 03:22 GC: "Hang on a s3cond, you ar3n't impr3ss3d by th3 d3ath of on3 of our fri3nds? I thought you w3r3 all about chaos." 03:22 GC: "Ar3 you okay?" 03:23 GA: "things have changed since i met my kids in person and jack came back." 03:23 GA: "shits gotten real. cant just be the god of chaos and lmao any more." 03:24 GC: "Oh d3ar. Did som3thing happ3n to Lily or Erisio? I lit3rally just saw h3r." 03:24 GC: "Hav3n't spok3n to Erisio in ag3s though." 03:25 GA: "no, i just saw lily and i fucking hope erisio is okay. its just the PRINCIPAL of the thing." 03:25 GA: "you dont understand what jack being back MEANS, kiddo." 03:25 GC: "BUt Jack isn't hurting us! I think h3 may hav3 chang3d sinc3 your s3ssion!" 03:26 GA: "no! hes tricking you!" 03:26 GC: "H3 only compl3t3d Ac3nia's qu3st r3quir3m3nt things to prot3ct M3rrow and h3r from that H3rald guy." 03:27 GA: "...what?" 03:27 GC: "And Thiago alr3ady kiss3d Fat3's h3ad. Sh3'll b3 back in no tim3!" 03:27 GC: "Y3ah. Som3 kind of Twink thing. W3 'h3lp3d him' compl3t3 it. R3ally w3 mostly just tagg3d along." 03:28 GA: "no, i dont care about the primer thing. what about the herald?" 03:28 GA: "why would he want to hurt merrow?" 03:28 GC: "I want to r3ach Jack l3v3ls of pow3r! I don't know how h3 do3s it r3ally, lik3, in th3 blink of an 3y3, a bunch of stuff has chang3d and it's just..." 03:28 GC: "Oh!" 03:29 GA: "so youre just power hungry?" 03:29 GC: "B3caus3, I don't know. I know that if M3rrow compl3t3d Ac3nia's prim3r, H3rald would go aft3r him and kill him for Ac3nia's hand in Ali3n marriag3 or what3v3r." 03:30 GC: "No! I'm all about th3 adv3ntur3. I just want to r3ach Jack ti3r lat3 gam3 mayb3? Is that a thing all of us can do?" 03:30 GA: "no, we're late game and we suck." 03:30 GA: "jack is a twink and he cheats like crazy." 03:30 GC: Vyll3n frowns, "But you can prot3ct us w3akling n00bs, right?" 03:31 GA: "what? fuck no, dude, the twinks are far too powerful for us to take." 03:32 GA: "thats why we keep telling you to STOP GETTING INVOLVED WITH THEM. we cannot save you guys if you get on their bad sides!!" 03:32 GA: "especially jacks!" 03:33 GC: "But w3 s33m pr3tty tight so far. I don't know how I could fuck up." 03:34 GA: "your mother was tight with him, up until the part where he tightened the metaphorical noose around her neck for her!!" 03:34 GC: "HE CALLED ME HIS KOHAI!" 03:35 GA: "HE JUST WANTS TO HURT YOU, VYLLEN!" 03:36 GC: "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THOUGH!" 03:36 GA: "wh-what do you think he's gonna do, pull a zuko??" 03:36 GC: "Y3s!" 03:37 GC: "Okay sur3, h3 do3s som3 disturb3d stuff, lik3... giving us B3au slic3s. And d3capitating Fat3 without f33ling any sort of r3mors3, but..." 03:37 GA: "at least zuko had a HEART sometimes! BEAU SLICES??" 03:37 GA: "come on man, youre... like, what, genre savvy? hes clearly a bad guy!" 03:38 GA: "AND. BEAU SLICES?!?!???" 03:38 GC: Vyll3n d3captchas th3 slic3, and hands it to Doir, "Giv3 it back tho. I was going to do that it3m combining thing. And mak3 a Fl3shtop." 03:38 GC: "A laptop. Mad3 of fl3sh." 03:39 GA: Dina stares at it, wide eyed. 03:39 GC: "Lily said it was good. But I'm not 3ating that shit." 03:40 GA: Her eye twitches. "he gave you. BEAU. JERKY." 03:40 GA: She slaps it out of his hand. "STOP." 03:40 GC: Vyll3n tak3s a st3p back, "Y3ah..." 03:41 GC: "Pl3as3 calm down? 03:41 GC: " 03:42 GA: Dina practically has steam coming out of her ears, but she takes a deep breath and turns around. 03:43 GC: Vyll3n am b3com3 :| 03:43 GC: "Uh..." 03:44 GA: "okay. im calm now. not freaking out about the beau jerky." She turns back around. 03:44 GA: "you stop your rashness." 03:44 GC: "Y3s Sir... Ma'am." 03:45 GA: She picks up the beau jerky and gives it back. "dispose of this! and don't go betraying your friends for the sadistic bald aliens any more." 03:46 GC: "I will apologiz3 to Fat3 as soon as possibl3." 03:46 GA: "youre... not at all freaked by the beheading right in front of you of your friend?" 03:47 GC: "Not r3ally. I m3an, D3ath is a thing that will happ3n." 03:48 GA: "alright, thats. uh. i mean, its hypocritical of me to be, well, critical, but thats pretty cold, dude." 03:49 GC: "I'm going to di3. Not 3v3ryon3 will car3 wh3n I di3. H3ll, what if my d3ath is mor3 gru3som3 than Fat3's." 03:50 GA: "i think me and ryspor have won the most gruesome death contests, but, like. thats pretty chill of you, i guess." 03:51 GA: "aight. sorry for blowing up atcha, i just get pissed when people are stup- stubborn, about jack being not a bad guy." 03:51 GC: "I think 3v3ryon3 that was on t3am Jack is a littl3 m3ss3d up in th3 h3ad. Exc3pt Ac3nia. That poor, sw33t, cinamon roll. Too sw33t for this cru3l world." 03:51 GC: "So salty. Okay. I will admit h3 is a bad guy. Ar3 you going to do anything about Lily casually boning him? lmao." 03:52 GA: "shes already dealt with, dude. she... had more regrets than you. and good reason, i guess." 03:52 GA: "the whole day kinda messed her up for a while, i guess, cause of the beheading." 03:52 GA: "but i all up and dadded the shit out of her and shit's okay now, yo." 03:53 GC: "Oh FUCK. Am I th3 only on3 chill about Fat3 just up and dying in front of us?" 03:54 GA: "eh, dont worry, dude. i burned some of my friends alive once." 03:54 GA: "they were evil, and brainwashed, but yknow. still happened. didnt care." 03:54 GC: "Dooooop3." 03:54 GA: "no, not dope" 03:54 GA: "insane and very near the moral event horizon" 03:55 GC: "W3ll... y3ah. But you had good r3ason!" 03:55 GA: "not really. okay, the tiktossik did sword me in the face, but that's no reason to burn him alive." 03:56 GC: "S3lf d3f3ns3." 03:56 GA: "i was laughing the whole time maniacally and made a bunch of puns!" 03:57 GA: "and just before that, i had burned an innocent, tortured sami dreamself who was just kind of there." 03:57 GC: "I'm not too big on puns. I'm r3ally mor3 of just a cl3v3r quip kind of guy. Though most of th3 cl3v3r quips ARE puns." 03:57 GA: Dina nods. "yeah, you seem like more of a quip guy." 03:58 GC: "Your s3ssion sound3d... Rough." 03:59 GA: "sucked a ton, yeah. wouldve been perfectly fine if not for jack." 03:59 GC: Vyll3n frowns, "Mm." 03:59 GA: "i havent even gone into like the darkest shit either. lets let those memories stay repressed, and lets also not bring about similar ones." 04:00 GC: "Okay th3n." 04:01 GC: "If you don't hav3 any oth3r dadly words, I'm gonna go us3 som3on3s comput3r and fuck with this flashdriv3. And think up som3thing to do with th3 Sh3nanicit3. Mayb3 giv3 it to Fat3 as consolation?" 04:02 GA: "no, keep it. and don't ruin someone elses computer, if you're going to run it use your own." 04:02 GC: H3 sighs, "Alllll rigggghhhhht." 04:03 GA: "well, i guess you could use it on a dead persons computer." 04:03 GC: "Lik3 Fat3s?" 04:03 GC: "(Ohhhhhh)" 04:04 GA: "...no, not hers." 04:04 GC: "Nah, that was cold." 04:04 GA: "youre catching on quickly!" 04:05 GC: "W3ll, alright dud3. S33 you lat3r." 04:06 GA: "aight, get outta here, spotted deer." 04:06 GC: Vyll3n walks to his room. H3 n33ds to do som3 s3rious qu3stioning.